UnWanted
by Robynn Hunter
Summary: Rashel Jordon isn't normal; She's a vampire hunter, part of circle daybreak, and has a vampire as a soulmate. She's used to things going wrong and plans getting ruined until one mission goes way off track. Now she has to make the hardest decision of her life, which includes leaving her soulmate and going after his creator and her worst nightmare, Hunter Redfern. *UNDER EDITING*
1. Authors Note

**I am currently editing a second draft, posting final copy on 25 of July.**

**I wrote Unwanted, my first ever Fanfiction when I was just developing my writing. I was sloppy but loved the story with my entire being. I still do love it, but that's why I decided to rewrite the whole thing using some new writing tricks I learned. Being a writer means your always improving and discovering yourself with each piece you write. I reread Unwanted a couple months ago and was surprised at the amount of mistakes I'd overlooked. I guess when you finally finish a story, it's the greatest thing you've ever seen- you overlook the biggest plot holes, spelling and grammar mistakes and most importantly you have random characters everywhere. I'm not an excellent writer now but I'm better then I was then, which is actually saying a lot. It's not perfect but that's only because I'm not perfect.****I'd like to dedicate this to; lamia vampress, Night Worlder 13 and RQRGJM9311 who have always been there to gush and complain but mostly to encourage me to update faster. They have literally been there from the start and for every chapter following.  
****Also I'd like to thank everyone else who reviewed (87 reviews, yay!) and mostly just read the story. It means a lot.  
**


	2. Paranoia

**Chapter One: Paranoia **

Rashel eyed the Vampire coolly, as the wind whipped against her, sending her hair flying behind her like a cape. There was a muffled scream as somewhere behind her Quinn staked another Vampire from the coven that had been terrorizing a small town off the Pacific Coast.  
She held the vampires menacing gaze taking in his dirty ragged body over the sheen of white that had frosted the ground a week before. He was accepting defeat because he was weak, from the 3 week siege She and Quinn had placed on their cave. Since they were working for Daybreak, everything was about choices and what-not, but frankly she hadn't counted on any of them joining their cause and stop killing innocent people. She had been right of course.  
"Do it. Kill me filthy human." He shrieked, eyes wild from blood lust. Rashel decided to put him out of his misery and stabbed him- once with her bokken- cleanly. He was dead almost instantly which was better then him suffering slowly.  
"Rashel, I'm going to scoop out for others." Quinn called, and then his presence was gone as he disappeared with the wind to search for any they had missed.  
Sighing she pulled her stake back out and headed towards the cave to burn the other bodies. Icy snow crunched under her as she stepped inside, flipping her flashlight on. It was eerily silent with no sound save for her own breathing. The light illuminated the caves small interior that was entirely rock, with a pile of vampire corpses that were laying in a pile by the entrance. The cave itself was too small to hold five vampires much less fifteen.  
Rashel started feeling the rock at the back with her hand, feeling the small place where it caved in. She put the flashlight on the ground and felt around for a small dagger that she had left there last night. Finally her fingers curled around a sharp edge and she sliced her thumb without picking it up. Keeping her thumb steady, she stuck it back into the small cave-in and watched as the rock wall split into two. It revealed a dimly lit stairwell made of dirt twisting down into the ground.  
The underground passages were ingenious, they probably wouldn't have found the coven if they hadn't followed a conceited vampire after his kill back here. He had covered his finger with some of his victims blood and stuffed it into the small space, then discarded the body by the door. The next vampire who came out, took the body and possibly threw it in the ocean, Rashel hadn't followed him. She started down the right side, pausing in archways to make sure they were empty. At the last entryway she froze. The room looked like a torture chamber, with chains hanging on the walls and dried blood covering the smooth rock walls. There was a cluster of bones in the corner- which she promptly ignored. The vampires we cruel, but as far as she'd seen they had already killed their prey before bringing them here and even so, they always left the body outside.  
She walked to the blood, slipping her glove on before feeling it. It was as smooth as the stone was. It didn't feel crusted so it wasn't recent. It felt more like part of the stone, like an imprint. Now she took a better look at the chains and realized they were rusted through. Nobody had used this room in a long time.  
Rashel took her glove off examining the blood with curiosity when she heard the first scream. She turned slowly, creeping quietly towards the door, where she paused for noise before stepping out. There was no noise, the dire silence settling in place once more.  
"Who's there?" She called, searching the passageway with her eyes, as alert as a cat.  
The next scream came from behind her, from the room she had just stepped out of. Bewildered, she spun _bokken_ in hand, to face whatever had moved so quickly and quietly that she hadn't seen it get past her.  
The room looked exactly like she had left it, everything in place. But her gaze zeroed in on the chains which were rustling as if being moved by a faint wind. _There was no wind- they were __underground.  
_"Who's there?" She called again, backing up into the passageway so she could get a full view of the room. There was a flutter of dirt from the corner, and Rashel threw the small poisoned needles that were attached to her sleeve. The needles made contact with the solid wall and bounced off landing with a clutter on the floor.  
There was a scream from behind her and before she could turn around something cold hit her, knocking her back into darkness.

Rashel snapped awake, but trembled instantly and fell back down groaning.  
"Take it easy." John was automatically beside her, a hand on her head passing her a glass of water. He waited till she drank before launching into questions. "What happened? I came to find you and you were passed out cold on the ground. Did something attack you? What-" He stopped seeing her give him a playful but dead serious 'shut-up' look. "Sorry. So what happened?"  
She sighed slowly putting the glass on their bedside table. "I don't really know, I heard screaming but every time I turned it was empty. Then it was- well then it was silent but I thought I heard something move so I attacked it. There was another scream and something hit me," Her words left her wondering about her sanity- she definitely sounded crazy. "It must have been an enchantment or spell."  
"Those vampires didn't seem like they were on speaking terms with each other much less witches," John mused sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.  
"The place could have been made by someone else. Those vampires did not seem like the type to think of anything as genius as a blood keyed wall with those passages behind it. The room I was attacked in- I think it had belonged to the original owners, it was some sort of torture chamber and those vampires didn't take their victims inside the passages. It all doesn't add up," She was glaring animatedly at the wall.  
"Hey," John said softly, his face suddenly inches from hers. "We'll figure it out. Your probably right anyway."  
She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in closer forgetting the vampires and others. They would have to wait because even if she wanted to, thinking was next to impossible when she was enclosed in her soulmate arms. They made a perfect fit like two pieces in a jigsaw.  
Rashel fell asleep again, with her head perched on his chest, all her troubles forgotten as she listened to his steady breathing.

"_No, don't hurt them, please I'll do anything. Please!"  
_"_I'll kill him, I'll kill Hunter Redfern."  
_"_We're all bones and skin now, no more blood."  
_"_Please..." _

Voices were whispering through her head as she tossed and turned, trying to sleep. Finally, her eyes snapped open taking in the blinding darkness. She was breathing faster and her skin was covered with a sheen of sweat. From the corner of her eye she saw something move. When she had turned there was nothing, but she had an uneasy feeling of being watched.  
"John wake up," She shook his shoulder hastily, grabbing the dagger from the table, knocking over the half-empty glass. Her eyes shifted around the room uneasily as she felt him stir from beside her.  
"What's going on?" He yawned, his own weapon in his hand. "Are we being attacked again?"  
"I-I don't know, I saw something there and I heard voices..." The room was still and exactly the way they had left it, in a fit of messy rage.  
John got up and she followed suit, biting her lip unsure weather she really was going crazy. After checking the entire room, the hallway and the grounds, they returned to bed.  
"I think your just overworked and tired," He said collapsing on the bed, stifling a yawn.  
"Yeah, I guess that's it," She lay back, but jumped up at any sudden sound waiting for something to attack. At least then she wouldn't be crazy.  
"Rashel, there's nothing there," John said sternly, collecting her in his arms so she couldn't jump up. "And if there was, I'll protect you."  
She stopped herself from rolling her eyes but looked adoringly at her sleepy knight. "Your going to yawn them to death?"  
"If that's what to comes to," He murmured in her hair, his arms cradling her.  
She feel asleep shortly after, the voices however stayed and she was perfectly sure they were in her head-was it some sort of dream?

People were shouting in muffled voices that she couldn't make out, there were flashes and scenes that flitted through her mind like a scarp book of someones memories. The only picture she recognized was a horrific picture of a man with scarlet hair blazing against a pale blue sky. His teeth gleaming as he smiled in a cruel way, not a speck of blood was on him, but knowing that face she knew he had just committed a murder. But whose?


	3. Bridesmate From Hell

**Chapter Two: Brides mate from hell**

That morning Rashel woke up early. Her mind was as troubled as her body and she ran a mandatory check on the entire house before calming down enough to take a quick shower and dress. She let John sleep in as a way of making amends for keeping him up most of last night with her.  
When he finally woke up, he playfully grabbed Rashel and nuzzled her neck, taking in the sweet smell of her soap mingled with the smell of her blood.  
"John, I have to go." She murmured, trying to untangle his fingers, but whenever she got one hand off and started working on the other he would stubbornly reattach the first.  
"Go where?" He asked in a voice filled with mock agony as if he couldn't even began to think about them parting.  
"Well," Rashel sighed, leaning back into him, "Mary-Lynette asked me to be one of her brides mate and since she's dead bent on becoming friends with me, invited me to go shopping with her. Anyway you have some groom- related appointment with Ash."  
She winced at the thought of wasting an entire morning shopping for a dress she was probably going to hate wearing.  
"The Best man has to cause a scandal with one of the Brides mates, its Wedding law." He said suddenly very serious, causing her to laugh.  
"Its not very scandalize if we're already soulmates," She retorted playfully, kissing his cheek.  
"Mmm," John replied against the skin of her neck. He kissed it softly and instantly Rashel knew what was coming. When he looked up his eyes were molten silver and his fangs were resting on his lower lip.  
She tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes as she faced straight ahead. His lips were on her neck again, slowly kissing the area. All too fast his fangs sunk in and she froze unwillingly. The explosion of light and love didn't happen. Instead she felt herself yanked from her body.  
Her eyes darted to where John's black hair would usually be bobbing slowly, but instead she saw blood red hair. Her lips parted slowly as she watched the head, as she felt the blood being drained from her. With a gasping breath she screamed trying to escape his clutches.

"Well this colour is pretty, but I don't think Jade would like it very well. What do you think Rashel?" Mary-Lynette asked holding out a bolt of pale blue fabric. At the last minute, she had decided that she wanted the dresses custom made. She had picked the design; a strapless dress with a mid-thigh A-Line skirt and a Sash around the middle. The colour was proving harder to pick.  
"Hm? Oh it's fine." Rashel answered absentmindedly smoothing the fabric in her hand. Lucky for her that Mary-Lynette only really needed an acknowledgement here and there.  
"Really, well I'll keep it there and- how about that one?" Mare kept going with a harassed look on her face.  
Rashel on the other hand was staring at the wall thinking of that morning. What was wrong with her? John had been startled by what she was saw; he had seen it through her mind and spent an hour with a troubled look on his face. She remembered how he looked distraught and confused- but most importantly hurt.  
"Oh, I can't do this!" Mare suddenly turned to face Rashel, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know what colour to pick and I know its going to end up a disaster. Its going to be horrible and I'm going to be the one too blame. I'm going to let everyone down." She was full out sobbing now. The sales assistant took this time to remember she had to go check up on the store rooms. Rashel scowled at her as she patted Mary-Lynette awkwardly on the back.  
"You won't mess up, your doing a great job. Erm- It doesn't really matter what colour you pick, anything will look- fine." This wasn't exactly true- several of the colours Mary-Lynette had considered made Rashel wince. But then again they were various shades of pink.  
"I just- I just wish...I wish I was more like you Rashel." She turned slightly red and looked down when she said this.  
"You wish your mother and father were dead? That you spent your childhood running from and fighting vampires?" She asked quietly looking solemnly at Mary-Lynette.  
"Oh no," Mary-Lynette recoiled immediately, "I didn't mean that..I meant...well you and Quinn work as a team and go on missions together. Your both strong and its balanced. He doesn't have to come saving you every time something happens."  
"You don't have to go saving Ash every time something happens. He just likes to play dead," Rashel smirked feeling better then she had all day. Mary-Lynette didn't look it but she had killed a werewolf by herself while Ash was out cold. Not that it took much to make Ash faint.  
"I just well...I wish he would just turn me already so I can start helping him." When she said these words, her eyes trailed to the stack of fabrics so she didn't see Rashel take a couple steps back, eyes growing wider.  
Something inside Rashel was seizing control, pushing every normal memory and thought Rashel had away and instead demanding that she kill this filthy human who was begging at Death's door. Memories surged past, but they weren't hers. She fought off the feeling and tried to reign control but she could hear the screams clearly. People were shouting and some were crying. Logic took over for a brief moment to observe that no one was there except the two girls.  
Mare had turned around in time to see Rashel pull out a dagger, eyes clouded so that they looked a sickly pale green colour.  
"Rashel?" She said slowly, scanning the room for anything that could possibly be a threat. "What's going on, what do you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She tried to pull free but Rashel had a firm hold on her and was bringing the dagger down. Mary-Lynette flinched backwards staring horrified at her. Rashel's eyes flickered to normal for a second and the dagger stabbed the stack of bolts beside Mary-Lynette  
"Run! Go get-"Her eyes flickered and she was lunging for Mary-Lynette again, dagger poised to kill. Mare jumped out of the way in time, with one panicked look back she was running towards the front of the shop, screaming for help.  
Rashel followed instinctively taking a quicker path so she could cut Mare off. She pushed aside a rack of wedding dresses just as Mary-Lynette turned the corner. Before she could throw the dagger straight at Mare, she stabbed herself. The fog instantly cleared and she was herself again. Mary-Lynette was screaming for help as she ran forward tittering nervously in front of Rashel.  
"RASHEL!" It was John's voice, or was it her imagination? She looked up slowly, a hand still on the hilt of the dagger. He was running towards her, his face a mask of confusion and fright.  
"John, I'm fin-" She didn't remember the rest, her body had shut down, making her a limp lifeless doll. The thoughts and memories that weren't hers swarmed inside her mind as she slept uneasily.

_It was all dark, like a room all painted in black with no doors or windows. She felt her way towards the nearest wall, digging her fingers into the cool stone surface.  
__"Let me out! Please! I'll behave!" She cried, slamming the stone with a bloody fist. "Let me out!"  
__Tears were brimming her eyes threatening to spill. She was shaking hard, fighting to breathe in between sobs.  
__"Please, let me out..."It was too late. There was a flicker of light from behind her as she pressed herself into the wall, shouting and banging it harder. "Please! I'll die in here! Please, Let me out, please!"  
__The flickering got brighter and the room suddenly got scorching hot. She banged the wall, screaming and crying as the fire approached her from behind, cornering her up against the wall.  
__"Please..."She whispered, her last words before the fire took up most of her vision and she blacked out from the burning pain. _


	4. The Life Of An Almost Convict Sucks

**Chapter Three: The Life Of An Almost Convict Sucks**

Everyone was waiting. They were watching and waiting for Rashel to snap and she could feel it. It practically radiated off Theirry's skin like a heat wave every time she made a sudden gesture. He stiffened and a funny look crossed his face like he was trying his best not to flinch.  
It was official. Rashel was not only a possessed crazy person who almost killed Mary-Lynette but in some twisted way a hero for stabbing herself. Which meant that Ash was not only over-protective and hardly ever left Mare's side, but that he was constantly sending Rashel dirty looks followed by grateful looks. Like he was trying to say, _"You nearly killed my soulmate- but thanks for stabbing yourself and not killing her but nearly killing yourself. Not that there would be a need to kill yourself if you hadn't tried to kill her first. Which brings us back to why you were trying to kill my soulmate? Not that you did..."  
__"_Can I come in?" John called tentatively from the other side of the door. Rashel's eyes darted to the witch who was currently crushing some herbs on the table beside her. The witch looked up at the door then held Rashel's gaze for a moment before nodding her head.  
"Door's open." Rashel called back, forcing herself into a sitting position on the bed. She wasn't exactly at a hospital, more like a temporary sick room in the Descouedres Mansion. There were witches who knew all about possession but apparently they were all on Hunters side. So they had to make do with who they had.  
"Are you busy? I can come back later," He said politely to the witch, but they all knew he wasn't going to leave. Busy or not.  
"No, no. I need to go get some more ingredients. Make sure she doesn't get up." She tactfully abandoned her work and left, leaving the other two listening to the sound of her heels clicking against the floor before they met the rug and died out.  
"How are you?" John asked at once, perching on the stool next to her bed.  
"Fine, can I leave now? This is a complete waste of time, John," She continued ignoring his amused expression, "Why can't they just give me the stuff and I can put it on myself? I don't even have a sudden urge to kill anyone."  
"Rashel," He sighed, smoothing her hair slowly, trying to buy time. "I don't think that's a good idea. You don't want to kill anyone right now, but maybe..."  
"I'm not going to kill anyone- Don't you trust me?" She moved her head out of his reach and glared at the closed window.  
"I trust you Rashel, but I don't trust whoever it is that's possessing you." She felt his hand slip under her chin, but promptly ignored it, watching the lights of cars gleam as they passed.  
He sighed softly and dropped his hand, resting it on the bedside table. "I really do trust you Rashel,"  
"I know," She gave in, turning around to face him. "It's just I hate being useless and right now that's all I am. Useless. Pathetic. Completely worthless and-"  
"-doing her best to be patient because this is all for her safety and health." He concluded tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear while she scowled.  
"Guessing that means I have to suck it up." Grudgingly she curled up on the bed, and watched him rub some of the creamy potion on her forehead.  
"I'll talk to Theirry. Goodnight Rashel."

_"Has she learned her lesson? Or shall we put her back into the chamber?" A cold clear voice broke through the peaceful silence. A women who was sobbing nearby, gasped crouching closer towards the girls fragile body. Soaking her cheeks with her tears.  
__ "Yes master, she will never ever go near him again. She's very sorry master, very sorry."  
__The girl opened her eyes as a door slammed, announcing her masters departure. Her hands immediately flew up to feel her face, but the instant she caught sight of them she froze. The skin on her hands had sagged, as if melted by the fire; they were also faded red and blotched.  
__She sat up immediately, nearly knocking the old women away. "I'm hideous," She whispered looking down at the rest of her body. Her skin had melted and was blotched with spots similar to those on her hands. "How will he love me now?"  
__"Insolent girl! You must never see him again! All the better, now that you possess nothing to tempt him with. Be grateful that you are not dead!" The old women sobbed, covering her face with a thick scarf as if seeing her daughter look so hideous hurt her eyes.  
__"I'd much rather be dead mother. I...I alone am punished, while he a vampire is not. He loves me as much as I love him, then why am I at fault while he is not?"  
__"You must never speak of it! You will be the death to us all! Please, promise me that you will never speak of him again." The old lady had gone from sobbing to fierce, her tiny eyes glaring at the girl.  
__"I...I promise." She replied at last gazing down in defeat.  
__"Good, here. It's a herbal rub for burns." The old women handed her a deep murky looking goo inside a clay cup. "It will heal your wounds, but not for a while." _

_ The girl now looked as she did before she had been burned. With pale soft skin and long brown hair. She was on top a hill, putting together a necklace with jewels and herbs., singing happily to herself. She gazed down below, her song dying in her throat as she saw him.  
__Fierce and cruel, Hunter Redfern was following a procession of other Vampires; in the lead- chained and tied together were the other witches she worked with.  
__She dropped the necklace and ran down, stumbling on twigs and other obscurities that lay in her path. She ran straight for her mother, helping the old witch up.  
__"Another one? Well, tie her up with the others, we haven't got much time!" One of the vampires roared, to much cheer and applause of the others.  
__"She's younger then the others, let us put her with the other maidens of the feast." Hunter said suddenly, a glint in his eye as she was forced away from the other witches.  
__"What's going on?" She shouted miserably cowering as the vampire dragged her inside the house to the stone cellar.  
__"We're going on a witch hunt." He boomed, tossing her inside with other girls who were all tied and bound in the darkness. "And then, a feast."  
__She didn't remember screaming or cursing but the next thing she knew, she was being gagged by the same vampire who was clearly annoyed with her.  
__"Make a noise, and I'll kill you right here." He threatened as he slammed the door shut in her face. _

_She was weak, as she hung there by the chains that seemed to hold her wrists up only by the bone. Whimpering, she watched him enter the room, cold and mighty he was.  
__ Hunter Redfern only smiled slyly before approaching her, his eyes already gleaming and fangs already out. He moved her head out of the way as if it was a useless thing, only desiring the blood that her weak heart kept pumping.  
__Without a word or sound he sunk his teeth into her flesh, leaving another scar on her neck. She didn't have the energy to scream anymore, she just squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain to end.  
__And it did. Not long after, he pulled away wiped his mouth and left. His boots barely sounding as he walked down the hall.  
_

_With not enough blood left in her to be a proper sacrifice, they took her where she could be left for death with others. There was no food, no sleep, no company except the piles of bones that lay beside her.  
__She shivered and closed her eyes, gathering all her remaining strength to commit this last act. She carefully scraped her hand against the wall, gashing it against the sharp edge of the stone. Once sliced, she let the blood seep down her arm and onto her tongue, which tasted bitter at once. Using the remainder of her life she fell to the ground, writing shakily with her tongue.  
__The sign that lay there in the stone when she was done, was the sign of revenge. Muttering enchantments and prayers to Hellwise, she died. Her spirit slipping unnoticed out of her body, waiting for the vampires to come back.  
__When they did, they met her wrath, a wrath that killed most of them, but Hunter Redfern escaped. He escaped with laughter and cheer.  
__He was going to pay for what he did. _

_ The girls ghost now watched these new vampires enter the sacrifice cave after countless years of waiting. She did not kill them, but watched them and listened. There was news of Hunter. She practised possessing them, but found it hard for they were the ones she was spirited to revenge upon. But it worked for slight periods, it worked better on the corpses they brought.  
__Once she made the mistake of letting one of them catch her possessing a corpse, and since then they haven't brought them into her cave. Still she waited knowing her time would come.  
__And it did. She watched the young slayer kill the coven, watched her enter the cave unafraid the shed her own blood.  
__The slayer would make a powerful vessel. Yes, she would make an excellent vessel in which to kill the last of her murderers, the last of the evil that had besieged her. The last of Hunter Redfern. _


	5. Explaining How Insane You Are Just Makes

**Chapter 4: Explaining How Insane You Are Just Makes You Sound More Insane**

Rashel jumped awake her eyes barely opening before she rolled off the unfamiliar bed. She glanced around, eyes landing on John who was occupying a chair directly in front of her, looking completely beside himself with amusement.  
"Always so defensive," He said cheerfully, getting up. He was dressed in swimming trunks and a half-opened button down, which Rashel noticed with a quizzical glance. "We're at the beach Rashel, you'd hardly expect me to wear a suit here."  
She was taken aback by this sudden news and darted to the window, which revealed a picturesque view of a long stretch of unoccupied sand and a wide blue ocean.  
"But- how did you...?" She asked confused as he came up behind her; resting his head on her shoulder and snaking his arms around her waist.  
"I couldn't stand seeing you so caged in like that, so I offered a solution. Seasides are supposed to do a great deal for your health," He said enthusiastically. "I bought this place from Theirry; we could use a place of our own that's...not gloomy."  
"This is _ours_?" She asked taking in the room to the fullest then looking back out the window. It seemed beyond real that he would buy them some place like this. It was peaceful, far away from everything that mattered.  
"Yeah, all of it. Even this part of the beach is private."  
"Wow...but you didn't have-"  
"No, but I wanted to. Consider it a present."  
She smiled, snuggling against his back as they watched the waves in silence. "Let's go swimming."  
"That-" He kissed her, a soft peck that lasted a second "-Is a brilliant idea." He seemed to want to go, but he leaned in and kissed her again, keeping her captive against him as he deepened the kiss.  
"John," She murmured gently as he traced her jaw with his lips, "I need to change."  
He didn't want to let go, but very hesitantly he pried himself off her, and walked to the door. Pausing for a second to watch her move to the closet, before finally leaving.  
Rashel smiled at his retreating back, as she dug through their clothes for a swim suit and a pullover. She slipped out of her clothes, focusing on her dreams as she changed.  
Was she going crazy, or were they real? Obviously they weren't her thoughts but were they really thoughts? Or just planted there for some reason?  
She didn't get the full story, but taking piece by piece she could put them together to form some thing about a witch.  
Parts of it sounded familiar, like the feast part. Hunter had attempted to organize one of those a year earlier, with the help of his daughter and John. She also remembered that chained spot by the wall where they would chain a 'sacrifice'. It was disgusting.  
She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she descended the stairs, looking around their new house. It was pretty decent with whites and pale colours everywhere. Still, it was refreshing.  
"Hey there," John said as she found him on the porch, a picnic basket dangling on his arm. "Thought you'd be hungry."  
Rashel smiled as they linked arms, and started towards the beach.

"John! Stop it!" Rashel yelled as she ran out of his reach, laughing. She dared a glance behind her and yelped when his hand brushed her arm, speeding up to avoid capture.  
As she stumbled around a sand dune, John took the opportunity to seize her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. She laughed, struggling playfully as he carried her into the ocean.  
"Caught you." He breathed in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. He leaned in, lifting her slightly, making it as if he was going to kiss her, but at the last minute he let go. Rashel quickly grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him down with her. She submerged laughing, letting him pull her closer to him.  
"I love you." He whispered before kissing her shivering lips. Her hands slid against his wet skin, enjoying the feel of him and him alone. She kissed him back, breathing, "I love you too." against his lips.

_ Someone was screaming, A loud shattering sound that sliced the night. Rashel jumped awake, sitting up she listened for the sound again. It came again, distant and falling at the end.  
__"John, get up-" Her hand closed against empty air as she reached for him,"John...?"  
__Lips drying and eyes widening, she crawled off the bed, walking quietly to the window and throwing it open to a blast of cold wind. Outside it was empty. Everything perfectly still. There were shadows on the sand where they had walked, and the picnic blanket still laying on the sand near the rising tide.  
__Otherwise it was empty.  
__Glass smashed downstairs, followed by foot steps. Rashel grabbed the first thing she saw and waited, breathing hard. There was a shadow at the door before John appeared, hands up in surrender.  
__"It's just me." He said grinning pointedly at the lamp she was about to throw.  
__Reluctantly she put it down, narrowing her eyes at him, "Where were you?"  
__He continued grinning as he walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. His touch was cold and wet. She shot a quick glance to her shoulder, where his bloody hand was resting.  
__"Who did you kill?" She demanded, taking a step backwards. His grin grew as if he was waiting for her to ask. He took a step forward as she took another one back, bumping into the window still.  
__"Who did you kill?" She repeated looking at him uneasily. Something was off...  
__"Just some human, what does it matter?" He said with a triumphant grin as he leaned closer towards her, lips brushing her temple.  
__"What does it matter? What's wrong with you?" Rashel snarled pressing herself a "Get away from me."  
__He laughed at her last words, eyes twinkling with blood lust, "We're soulmates, I can't get away from you."  
__His hands grabbed her, pinning her torso to the wall. Fear was trickling down her back.  
__Ignoring her protests, he kissed her ferociously, pulling away only to let her see his fangs.  
__"Quinn get the hell off me!" She yelled, struggling feverishly to throw him off.  
__He laughed as he lowered his head onto her shoulder, fangs gleaming he struck.  
_

Rashel screamed, pushing him off her with deep batted breaths, "What the hell is wrong with you!  
Tears clung to her lashes but she didn't notice them, she was busy looking for her supposed soulmate.  
"What the hell is wrong with _me_?" His voice came from the edge of the bed where a second later his head popped up from. "_Your_ the one attacking _me_."  
"Liar!" She snarled, pulling the covers back, "Just because your my soulmate does not mean you have any right over me!"  
He got up slowly, eyes glued to her, searching, "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"  
When he said this she realized a couple of things; 1. He wasn't bloody 2. They weren't up against a wall 3. She was crying 4. Nightmare was definitely not the word.  
"Hey," His voice instantly soothing, "What's going on?"  
That's all it took. Him beside her, holding her hand soothingly, for her to tell him about all the dreams.

"Oh god, I sound crazy don't I?" Rashel said quietly over her steaming coffee.  
"Yes And No. Yes because you think you sound crazy, No because I don't think you sound crazy," He replied, an attentive hand rubbing her shoulder.  
"Well, your not the crazy one," She sighed playing with her mug. She hated coffee but she couldn't say no when John needed the distraction of figuring out how to use the coffee maker.  
"Neither are you but I'm going to call Theirry and explain. We need help," He shot her a quick smile before leaving the kitchen, cell phone in hand.  
She shifted slowly, eyes on the cordless phone sitting on top of the microwave. With just one phone call she could figure out where Hunter Redfern was. Then this could be over. The witch's spirit or ghost or whatever would go away and she wouldn't feel alert around John. She wouldn't feel defensive, like, he was going to attack her any second.  
_"Only one call, then you'd have the information you'd need to get rid of me. It's all it'd take. Then you can live happily with whatever vermin you want to."  
_Rashel put her coffee down, straining to hear any signs of John. There was a soft murmuring coming from the stairs, disappearing behind the soft click of a door. She grabbed the phone dialling a number she knew by heart. She waited while it rung, still poised to hang up the second the door clicked open.  
"Hello?" It was a small geeky voice, she imagined him sitting in front of his computer, bag of chips in hand.  
"Elliot, I need you to do a information search on a specific vampire," She said urgently, gripping the phone to her ear.  
"Don't waste time do you Rashel?" He said annoyed or more likely- irritated, "Which vampire?"  
For once she was glad that he cut to the chase instead of asking questions she couldn't answer, "Hunter Redfern."  
"Your still looking for him?" She ignored his question listening to the pattering of keys as he searched, "Here...hm...Male, head of the Redfern family, last seen...Off the Coast of California, on Channel Islands NP- seen with daughter Lily Redfern and-"  
She heard the soft click of the door and hung up quickly, resuming her place by her coffee when he entered the room.  
"Theirry's worried, he's trying to get a hold of Thea but we're staying here till then. So..." He looked around trying to find a distraction for both of them, "Do you want breakfast? There's a little diner up in town we can go to, foods probably bad but you could use the change of scenery."  
"Yeah, sure." She replied absentmindedly staring out the window. The Channel Islands NP; she'd have to get to Long Beach at the least. Then catch a ferry, or hire a boat or something to get onto the island itself.  
"Come on, let's go."His fingers entwined with hers and it took everything for her not to pull back. The witch could have Hunter, she wasn't getting John.

"Excuse me," Rashel said quietly to the blonde waitress that was clearing their breakfast, "Where are we exactly?"  
The waitress smiled a big friendly smile glancing at the entrance where John had disappeared- phone pressed to ear, face annoyed,"Boyfriend kidnapped you for a little getaway?"  
"Yeah," She replied, returning a gentle smile.  
_"_Windsell, Fort Bragg. You do know where Fort Bragg is? We're in northern California, just below-"  
"Yes, thank you," She said it firmly enough that the waitress took the dishes and left muttering cheerily about young love and runaways.  
She glanced around the room, waiting for John to come back in. It was clearly going for a beach theme, with bright blue walls and wooden tables. The centrepieces were seashells, not that anyone would come here for a formal event. This place was built for surfers and overall sea-go-lucky people, which sums up everyone living near a coast. Bikini-clad girls started tripping over themselves trying to get a look at John who had just walked in.  
"Next stop, let's go." He announced cheerfully, putting a wad of cash on the table before holding out his hand- palm up- for her to take.  
She took it automatically, plastering on a smile and a slightly confused look, "Next stop?"  
He rolled is eyes, already leading her out the restaurant, "Back in the day you don't just take the women your courting for food, you also have to take her dancing and sneak kisses under stars."  
"Two problems with that; One, kissing a women 'back in the day' was never done publicly. Two, There are no stars in the daytime." He was leading them through the cozy little beach town which had probably seen thousands of couples like them.  
To any outsider, they were two young people in love. The girl tall and striking with long silky black hair and grassy green eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul. The boy, Black hair that just brushed the tops of his eyes and deep black eyes that had nothing but warmth and love. An old women thought back to her dead husband as a tear trickled down her cheek. A college student thought of his girlfriend miles away, and pulled out his phone, fingers already dialling in her number. Rashel and John's love spread and soon engulfed all those near them as they reached a small stretch of sand between a pink clothes store and a pale green ice-cream shop.  
"We can still dance, can't we?" He said softly, pulling her onto the sand and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, resting them on the small of her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she lay her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she took in his scent.  
They swayed to the sound of the waves, everything silent and calm. Just the two of them, alone and close. Then the music started, a soft tune that came from behind them,_"I remember what you wore on that first day, you came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something... Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away, and now I'm left with nothing."  
_When they pulled slightly apart to find the source of the noise, they found a smiling man next to a petite women who was also smiling. They were holding hands, the woman's other hand resting on a slight bump on her stomach.  
She mouthed _sorry_, and pulled the man into the shop, shutting the door behind her but leaving the music on. John was looking at her now, eyes glazed over with thought.  
_"So maybe its true, that I cant live without you. Maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest my life and you've already got me coming undone. Now I'm thinking two is better than one."  
_"I love you Rashel," He whispered, eyes still glazed, "I will always love you."  
She stopped swaying, had he somehow figured out her plan? Was he going to say something that would make her change her mind? Could she change her mind?  
"I know this is insignificant and stupid because what we have is much more than a couple of words said in front of the altar, but I would like to-" He paused, taking her hand in his and dropping to one knee. Looking up at her shocked face, he continued, "-marry you anyway. I love you, I will always love you for even longer than I live. I don't know what happens to my kind if we die, but I know that each passing moment with you is heaven and no one can ever make me a better heaven then the one I have right now. Nothing can possibly make me love you less then I do now, I love you."  
His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a silver band, an emerald set in between smaller diamonds. It was in the shape of a rose, its stem twined with the band.  
The only thing she could remember before being engulfed in a long kiss was whispering yes, her eyes watering as she stared at him.

_"I'm thinking two is better than one." _


	6. Running Away From Your Entire World

**Chapter Five: Running Away From Your Entire World **

She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, stalling herself for another second, another hour as she watched him sleep. The pressure of her ring weighed her hand down, not because it was heavy but because it seemed to be the game changer. The guilt and love that would make her stay for another day, another year, another thousand years maybe.

But she'd have to spend those next god-knows-when years dreaming of Hunter and feeling revolted whenever John tried to bite her. She couldn't live like that. She needed John to bite her, even just the familiar feel of his fangs brushing her skin but he couldn't do that without drawing blood and once he drew blood. It would be over.

"I love you." She whispered softly finally sliding out of the bed. The moment the cold air caressed her skin she knew she wanted to get back in that bed and curl up next to him, ignoring everything else.

_I hate you_, she thought bitterly to herself as she pulled some clothes on, _I hate you for hurting him like this. _

She grabbed her prepacked bag from the closet and tip-toed out of the room, hoping to make some sort of noise so he'd wake up and stop her. Then she wouldn't go but in typical cat-like fashion there was no noise.

In the kitchen things got harder, she had a piece of paper in front of her and a pen, with so many things to say but none of them could be voiced.

_John, I love you. I can't say that enough. I need to do something, important. Its about the witch in my body, she can control me and I'm scared. I'm going to do a favour for her, then she'll go away. I don't want to hurt you but I'd rather your alive and hate me then close to me but so so far apart. I love you more then words can describe. Don't forget me, Rashel. _

The note was blotched and smudged from where tears had fallen onto the ink, but it was all she could do without running upstairs and throwing herself into his arms. It was all she could do.

Rashel threw the pen down, running out of the house as fast as she could. She probably should have left the ring but it was all she had now.

Once in the car, she started the engine, a sound that would definitely wake him up. Tearing through the long pathway but not before she saw the silhouette at the window.

She drove through the night, sobbing and shaking so uncontrollably that the road blurred at times and she swerved into different lanes several times. Finally at dawn, she pulled into a cheap motel.

Inside the room that looked as if no one had cleaned it in months, she collapsed on the sofa ignoring the bed altogether. The ring was weighing her down again, filled with her guilt and anger.

They would have been married. A small ceremony, maybe on the beach or on top a hill. Then a long honeymoon somewhere far from all their problems where they could just relax and be together.

She stopped herself when thoughts of a little boy with her face but John's eyes and hair flitted through her mind. That wouldn't have been possible. Ever. There would never be little John look a likes running around. But it didn't stop her mind from forming another picture.

They were in a small white room filled with pale blue furniture. There was a crib covering the entire west wall, and standing beside it was her. She was cradling something small in her arms and looking at it fondly. Just over her shoulder was John, he was looking at both her and the little baby protectively.

The image faded as she fell asleep, replacing the pale and beautiful vision with another one. This one of an island where on the shore four bodies were scattered carelessly. The sand was crimson where it had soaked up blood. Standing over a fifth victim was Hunter, fangs bared. After what seemed like forever, the image faded to black.

_Hunter was seated behind a large wooden desk, his hands brushing the surface of a paper before he tossed it aside, "Another Redfern gone. My daughters line is drying up like prunes. Why do you think that is Montgomery?" _

_ When his name was mentioned a small rat-like man stood up, his little face terrified, "I don't know sir. They say it might be because of the soul-"_

_ One long hard glance from Hunter shut him up real quick, "Do you believe in the soulmate principle Montgomery?" _

_ "No, of course not sir. Never heard of such silliness in my entire life- all hundred years of them." He laughed at his own bad joke but stopped- realizing Hunter hadn't joined in._

_ "Then can you explain why one of the men who worked with me, became part of my family just suddenly decided he was in love with a vampire slayer and ran off with her- trying to kill me in the process?" His eyes darted for a second on the scar, a slight imperfection on otherwise seamless skin that sat just above his wrist. The only evidence left of the fire. _

_ "No, no sir-"_

_ "Can you explain why one of my own grandchildren betrayed me, and ran off with a human whom he is now _marrying_? Can you explain why my family is turning out to be a bunch of human lovers and traitors?" He voice was calm and businesslike but it didn't hide the rippling anger behind his cool countenance. His eyes wavered to the clock which read 4:00 pm. _

_ "Father," Lily burst into the study, absolutely frantic, "It's Quinn, he's- "_

Rashel jolted awake, trying to capture the images and bring them back but they slipped like water through her hands. She looked around for a clock, but stopped dead when she saw one. Hunters clock said 4 o'clock. Hers read 4:01 pm.


	7. Blackbird Fly Away And Please Take Robin

**Chapter Six: Blackbird Fly Away And Please Take Robin With You **

"Robin." He said a stupid smirk on his face, as he extended his hand. Rashel stared at it for a moment and a half before choosing to ignore it.

"Raven." She said monotonously, ignoring him again as she made her way into the lancer hideout. Working for daybreak didn't mean she had to drop all her former connections.

"Raven, huh strange, isn't it? Both of us named after birds that start with an R," He was smiling but she could see his eyes looking her over and assessing, "Are you from around here?"

"No."

"Moving?"

"No."

"Pit stop?"

"No."

"Then what exactly are you doing here?" He hadn't dropped the excited act and was still trailing her like a lost puppy but at least he was asking some serious questions.

"I'm a vampire slayer, there's a vampire I need to slay here. Is that enough information or do you want to keep interrogating?" She snapped, looking at him. They had stopped at the bottom of the staircase that would lead to the upper rooms.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked playfully grinning at her. The question caught her off guard. She looked _him_ over, he was tall and blonde, not as lanky as Ash but every bit as annoying. _At least Ash didn't hit on me._ Thinking of Ash immediately caused a chain reaction, leading her back to where just hours before she had tried to push it all away.

"I don't know." She whispered softly and she absolutely meant it. Would he still want her after she ran away? Would he still love her despite what she did? Was he hurt now? Was he safe?

"-not know." Robin finished looking downcast. He had been saying something but she had been musing over John to hear most of it.

"Yeah, okay." She muttered turning away from him, and up the stairs before he could respond.

Upstairs was not much better. After finding an empty room and settling down, at least temporarily, she found there was nothing to do. Nothing but worry and fret and think about John. Things which she wanted to avoid, so she headed downstairs to the mercy of Robin, who if nothing else would get her mind off John.

"Hey there." Robin called as she walked into the kitchen. It was obvious he was the live-in here. Each HQ had at least one person who lived there. That person was in charge of organizing missions, buying supplies and of course all around generosity.

"Hi." She chose a spot by the fridge, leaning against it as she watched him make Kraft Dinner.

"Do you want some? It's the best thing I can make- not to mention the only," he smiled at her, pulling two plates out from a cupboard beside her. "No seriously, don't mention it."

She smiled, watching him spoon some into both plates. He took their plates then gestured for her to follow him into the living room. Which was entirely furnished- a lancer first.

"How come this place has more furniture then the others?" She asked seating herself carefully on an arm chair, close to where he was sitting.

"Well," he mused putting a spoon full of KD into his mouth, he swallowed before answering, "This used to be my house, until...things happened and then it was just too big for me alone, so i offered it to the Lancers- on the condition that I was the live-in here. My mom, she used to like decorating."

"They were killed by vampires," on seeing his reaction Rashel quickly shoved a spoonful of her own Kraft Dinner into her mouth.

"Yeah, they were. All of them," He was speaking slowly and he seemed distant, more far- off. "I had two older brothers. Chad And Micheal. Chad was going to propose to his girlfriend...before he died."

She dropped her glance from him to the rose shaped emerald ring on her left hand, he followed her gaze and kept it there.

"Guess your boyfriend got further then he did. But they both ended up the same way. Just because some blood- thirsty monster decided to pick them."

They lapsed into silence, Rashel not even bothering to correct him, "Are there any missions tonight you need help with?"

"Yeah, be ready by Eight." He picked up the remote, turning on the TV to a world news station, "Oh and Raven...I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know..."

"Don't be."

"Hey, slow down would you?" Robin yelled, pulling a shoe onto his socked foot. He hopped down the porch steps, where Rashel was waiting for him.

"Hurry up, would you?" She mocked, picking up her pace as she walked down the driveway to a black convertible.

"I'm coming. Your clearly not used to working in a team." His tone inferred that he was clearly used to this, most slayers chose to work alone while some like Lancers worked together.

"Actually, I am," She replied thinking about the dozens of times she worked with various members of Circle Daybreak. They both got into the car and moments later Robin pulled out onto the deserted street. "I just don't like it."

"What don't you like about someone having your back?" He asked, eyes darting to her for a second before he focused on the road again. They stayed silent for a couple minutes, while he made some seriously bad turns.

"I don't usually need anyone to save me- or help me." She said when they were driving on the right side of the lane again.

"But, everyone messes up once in a while and it's good to know that someones there with you. To know that your not alone."

"I don't," She snarled thinking of John saving her all those times, and vice versa. It was good to know someone was there, looking out for her. "I'm not alone."

"Okay, okay sorry." He paused and after a moments hesitation added, "Was he your partner? Your boyfriend I mean."

Rashel decided against answering truthfully as that would lead to dozens of questions and maybe even suspicion, "Yeah, he was."

"Were you there when he died- I mean when he, you know." Robin asked now glancing at her for longer then periods at a time.

"Keep your eyes on the road before you get us killed." She scolded hastily avoiding the question. John had technically died, when Hunter had changed him.

"Sorry." he muttered looking out at the road. There was a long silence that was only broken with a question of her weapon which she said she had packed.

They finally pulled into a curb, idling for moments before coming to a full stop, "In there."

He pointed to a run down bar that was thumping with loud bass music. A couple drunks were bouncing down the street across from where they sat, hidden by the car and the darkness.

"The first ones male, he usually comes out with a drunk girl. He has brown hair, around 6 ft and gold brown eyes. His name's Daniel, think you can manage him?"

"Yeah." Raven muttered giving the area a look over. The alley in front of the bar would be too noticeable if someone opened the door and light streamed out. The balconies above the bar, they seemed like a good seek out point. She could get a good view of anyone who stepped out, but the area would be limited. The roof then. The next building was close enough if she had to jump, and the balconies would give her an alternate way down.

Robin left the car a second later, disappearing into the bar. She waited a couple minutes before following him out, but instead of going in, she slipped into the alley besides it.

It was dimly lit by the streetlights, just enough for her to see the outline of the side balconies. They were old and rusted, attached to particularly nothing but the fire escapes were still there. She climbed on top of the garbage bins, reaching up for the rusted ladder, that slid down making tons of creaking noises as it came. Climbing it was easier, once on the railing of the first balcony she could easily pull herself up onto the next one. Five Balconies later, she was on the roof, waiting.

"Come on, lets go over there," A voice said from below her. It was male but she wouldn't jump ship yet. The two figures avoided the street lights as they made their way to the alley in front of the bar. "God, you smell good."

The female giggled loudly, purring, "Oh Daniel." She giggled again throwing herself onto him before they reached the safety of the alleyway.

For a Vampire he sure was stupid, Rashel thought as she dropped herself onto the first balcony below her, then onto the next. Here she slowly let go, making sure no one was coming out before letting herself fall onto the street.

Like a cat, she landed on her feet, and quickly slid into the darkness, crossing the street, into the alley. The vampire and his victim were hidden behind a large stack of boxes, kissing. She couldn't attack him with her there, even if she was drunk she'd probably scream.

Daniel lunged forward, before Rashel noticed him looking at her. She was beneath him, pinned down by his sheer force as he landed.

"Well hello," He smirked, showing his glinting fangs. "A little late to be lurking, don't you think?"

"A little old to be preying on drunk girls?" She shot back, kicking him off with her free foot. She freed her _bokken_, wielding it like a sword in the darkness. He was trying to get up, but she held him down, the bokken pressed against his chest, "Where is she?"

The girl had disappeared from view the moment Daniel had lunged at her.

"I don't think I like answering questions when there's a lethal object next to my heart."

"You don't have one," She said coolly, eyeing the back of the alley. It was a dead end, she couldn't have gotten very far.

Rashel was about to strike, ending his life when she saw his face change. It turned into John's, silver eyes piercing through her, begging her not to kill him. The bokken fell, landing with a clatter on the floor, as she backed up.

_He couldn't be John- John was miles away. _But there he was, crouched on the ground- confused.

Suddenly he sprang up, and it wasn't John's face, it was Daniels. She pulled the dagger out of her waistband and held it up, using it to shield herself.

There was a cry of agony and then silence as Daniels body slumped in front of her. He was dead.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, leaning down to brush the wound her dagger had made. There was no blood flowing out of it like it should have been, it was just an empty hole.

"Raven?" Robin's voice floated over her trance, shaking her awake. _She hadn't killed John, it was someone else. Someone who deserved it, like Hunter. _


	8. Hunting With The Hunter

**Chapter Seven: Hunting With The Hunter **

_"So, you think I have her? Interesting Now why would think that?" Hunter laughed, looking over his clasped fingers at John, who was being held by two massive werewolves. _

_ John opened his mouth, but closed it without saying anything, choosing to glare at Hunter instead._

_ "Why would you think, that if I did have her, I would give her up willingly?" Hunter said softly, directing his gaze out the window. _

_ "No," John hissed, his voice shaking at the end. "I didn't think you would." _

_ "A deal then?" He asked slowly turning around to face John again. There was absolute evil in his voice. _

_ "A deal," John echoed looking more and more like his former self, "If you find her, you pass her to me. Unharmed."_

_ Hunter laughed again looking extremely amused, "Do you care to hear my condition?"_

_ "I'll do anything," John said at once, yanking himself away from the werewolves, who looked around trying to figure out if they should grab him again, "As long as she's safe." _

_ "Anything? We'll see," Hunter laughed again, a loud booming sound that echoed throughout the room. "We'll see Quinn." _

_ A bitter laugh escaped John, who looked ready to stake Hunter right there and then, "You really don't get it Hunter. You never did. Not even with Dove, you didn't understand love." _

_ Hunters eyes narrowed, lips pinched together as he eyed John cruelly, "I don't have her Quinn, but I will soon enough and then we can put your righteous ways to the test. Love is a weakness that you have given into and now you both shall pay the price." _

_ John stared at him different emotions flickering over his face. There was relief and surprise at hearing Rashel wasn't with Hunter, followed closely by hurt and anger. Before he could say or do anything else, his mind went blank and he dropped to the ground like a limp lifeless doll. _

_ "Leave him somewhere far from here, I don't care where," Hunter said coolly, opening a folder in front of him. _

"Shh, It's all right. Your safe," Rashel woke up in someones arms, it reminded of how sometimes John held her so she didn't fight it. Instead she sunk in the embrace, stiffing her sobs into his shirt. "It's okay, your okay Raven. Shh."

"My names Rashel," She whispered against his chest. "Rashel Jordon."

"Rashel," He repeated, his hands brushing her hair gently. "It fits." Like a piece of a puzzle. Her name was only the top corner, there was so much more to be done before she was whole again. The only person who had pieced together most of her was somewhere with Hunter Redfern.

"He's not safe and its all my fault." She murmured feeling like absolute crap. It wasn't fair that he was paying for her mistakes.

"Who's not safe?" Robin's hand ceased stroking her hair but he didn't push her away.

"John. He... He's not safe," She pulled away enough for her to see his face. It wasn't John, it was Robin.

"John, your boy-"

"-No, he's my soulmate," She looked down again, blinking back the tears. It was true, he was her soulmate and she was his but again and again she caused him pain. She left him.

Boyfriend didn't even begin to cover what they were. Boyfriend was a silly word used for a guy that you liked. She loved him. "And I left, to do something so stupid."

"We all do stupid things Rashel. The only thing you can do now is finish what you started. Then maybe he'll forgive you," He whispered his voice raw and coarse. In the short time that she had known him, she knew that this was clearly non-Robin behaviour.

"You and Daphne would get along very well," She said, trying to smile at the thought of her former friend. Daphne and Robin had tons in common. For one they were both blonde. They were also pro- rainbows and unicorns, anti- gloom and thunderstorms.

"It's almost morning, do you want to go back to sleep?" He said, looking at the clock that hung on the wall.

This got her attention real fast, "How long have you been here?" She remembered Daniel and the girl, the alleyway, the visions of John, "What happened?"

"I don't really know, You were crying and shaking for so long," He looked away so that shadows took over his face, "You started shouting and screaming."

"What did I say?" She untangled herself from him and sat up, brushing her hair away from her face.

"You said you missed him, and that you loved him. You said you were sorry for leaving but it was all you could do. You told him to stop trying to get to you, you had to do this alone. You said you didn't have a choice, you didn't want to spend every waking moment being...disgusted by his...ways."

Robin knew. She must have said something about him being a vampire. "Robin he's not like that."

"Then what is he like? I really thought you and I were the same, but we're so different," She still couldn't see his face so it was hard to tell what he was feeling besides betrayal.

"I love him. He's not bad Robin. He's changed and before you say that's overrated its not. He has," She paused staring down at her hands, "I wouldn't be with him if he hadn't."

"Sure," He muttered, the bed creaking as he he got up. His voice hollow.

"Robin," She chided staring after him. Was he being serious? Or was he going to flick on the lights and reveal a heavily decorated surprise party.

Nothing happened. It was as if they were frozen in time, neither moving or uttering a word to the other. Though both of them were waiting. For what, that was the question, but they were waiting.

Body tense and still as she stared at his back and he stared at a wall.

"I love him Robin." She said at last, making no other movements as they lapsed back into the frozen scene.

After a long while, he turned around looking both tired and apologetic., "Yeah, I'm sorry that was...completely..."

She smiled at him gently, wasn't there a time when she had thought all vampires were evil?

"Its understandable. I used to be like that, until I found out that some of them can change. Their not all bad." Rashel said softly, moving off the bed to flick on the light.

"Yeah." He turned away, getting as far as the door before he stopped and turned towards her, "I forgot, we got a call from Elliot. He sent me some information on Hunter Redfern. Apparently he's been sighted heading this direction."

Rashel froze with thought. Hunter was coming to get her. How did he know where she was, how could he have...?

"Oh god." She whispered trying to piece together a plan out of something. She had some time before he came, she might even have time to hide or go somewhere else. Hunter Redfern did not care who or where he killed. She had to get somewhere private so if she failed to kill him he wouldn't kill other people, but where could she go?

"Rashel?" Robin was near her again, holding her in his special comforting embrace. For a moment everything seemed alright, and then she remembered she was being hunted.

"I have to go," She said suddenly pulling away from him. How could she keep putting people in danger?

"What? Where?" Robin followed her with his eyes as she darted around the room throwing things back into the one bag she had bothered to unpack.

"I have to go Robin, don't you see? I left John so that he'd be safe from me, but now I'm putting you in danger. I can't do that,"

"So what are you going to do? Fight a killer vampire all by yourself? What if you get hurt?"

"Then I get hurt. I'm not taking you along so you'd get hurt," She looked at him trying to make him understand, "I have to do this alone."

"No, you don't. Your being unfair. Why won't you let someone help you? What are you afraid of?" He had moved so he was between her and the doorway.

"I'm afraid of someone dying." She whispered moving past him in her own gentle but stubborn way.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you afraid of dying?"

"No. I'm afraid of what will happen to...John if I do die but I'm not afraid of dying myself. As long as I kill him, I'll die with no regrets," She walked out the door, leaving Robin in completely different way then she had left John. Yet the same hollow feeling over took her as she drove away.

She drove out of town, stopping on a side road, the car idling as she stared out the window. How long until Hunter found her? She probably still had another day, but would it be enough?

There were dark echoes inside her, repeated words John had whispered to her mingled with Robin demanding why she had to do this alone.

Had she made a mistake? Was her solitary ways going to get her killed?

Suddenly there was movement in the woods to the right of her car. Automatically, the bokken was ready in her arms, the cars headlights turned on fully.

She got out of the car slowly, already in a defensive position. Nothing moved, nothing happened.

Rashel slowly walked towards the edge of the woods where the pool of light met with a unnerving darkness. She watched the unmoving trees for what seemed like ever, but nothing moved.

Slowly, keeping her eyes on the woods, she moved back to her car, sliding in quickly. She almost didn't noticed the piece of paper resting on the passenger seat.

_Rashel Jordan, _

_ Let's see how many Orphans I can kill before you reach me. _

_ Keep going straight then turn at Lakewoods. _

He had found her.


	9. Massacre

**Chapter Eight: Massacre**

The first thing she saw were the bodies. They littered the cold night floor looking like small hills in the dark.

The worst thing was that some of those bodies were moving, rolling around in agony.

Rashel was out of the car before it had stopped moving, running to a little girl who was rolling aimlessly on the ground screaming and crying.

"Kill me! Just kill me!" She screamed when she saw Rashel, her little face distorted with pain. There was blood coating every part of her body, some of it didn't even seem to be hers. There was no way to help everyone. "Kill me! Please!"

She got up unsuccessfully ignoring the bodies that cried out to her to kill them. Everyone had given up hope. They were orphans who had given up hope. They were all dying.

"Hunter!" she yelled at the building, mustering all her strength and power to charge into the front doors, blinding herself to the bodies and the blood that were everywhere. It was dark inside, with only a skylight letting in the faint moonlight.

"Your late, so I started dinner without you," Hunter said, a smirk playing on his bloody lips. He was sprawled on the staircase, looking entirely bored as he tossed a lifeless body aside. "You don't mind? I've saved some for dessert though."

Rashel didn't answer, she could feel the witch emerging, her raw power coursing through Rashel. The strength it gave her was both terrifying and beautiful. With the witch pushing her into offensive, Rashel attacked, the bokken slicing through air as Hunter moved to the side, surprised.

She sliced again, this time catching him in the arm, the blade slicing through his skin. He didn't bleed blood.

It was dark and tarry, slowly seeping out of his arm and she was too terrified to move. Hunter took advantage of the moment, leaping onto Rashel, sending her flying back into a wall. She blocked his next attacks, moving skillfully backwards.

"Who are you?" Hunter hissed his eyes narrowing as the witch's hatred channelled through her.

"Your worst enemy Hunter Redfern," Rashel heard the voice but it didn't sound like hers, she didn't even realize she had spoken.

"Oh really?" They fell into a circling dance, both attacking ruthlessly, both defending swiftly. There was no opening for either to hurt the other, although Rashel got several scratches from where his hand brushed her. If Rashel had been herself she would have noticed that Hunter wasn't giving it his all. She would have known that if Hunter was really trying she'd be dead right now, but with the witch controlling her she just focused on killing him.

Suddenly Hunter stopped and straightened, grinning like he had won while she was still standing,"It's time for you to say goodbye to your witch, Rashel."

There was a piercing pain from the spots where hunter had scratched her. The blood which she had ignored until now, looked as if someone had drawn in it. There were shapes of different sizes, now glowing faintly in the full moonlight. She looked up to see the moons rays filling the entire room, blinding her in its silvery light.

The witch was yelling as she was forced bit by bit out of the wounds. Rashel screamed as the last of the witch left her, sending violent tremors through her. She screamed as the pain reached impossible levels, and screamed still as she felt the double sting of fangs on her neck.

There was too much pain, from everywhere all at once. She put every last effort she had into prying Hunter off of her but before she could close her limp arms around him, he let go of her.

The pain numbed as she felt the impact with the cold tiled floor, her body barely conscious.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not going to let your kind kill anymore people I love."

"Really? How are you going to do that?"

There were sounds of struggle. Sounds of anger as something made contact with Hunter. She was vaguely aware of what was going on, trying instead to feel something. The cold feeling that left her limp and useless was making her angry. She tried to fight it, even though giving up would have been easier.

"Leave her alone!"

She recognized the other voice, the one that had distracted Hunter. It was...who's voice was it? It certainly wasn't the voice she was looking for. The one with the smooth coldness. The voice with the love and the hopes and dreams. The one she loved, his voice...John's voice. Yet this voice reminded her of something...this voice reminded her of...

"Robin," She whispered coarsely finding the energy to push her self off the ground. She held herself up long enough to look for him.

Robin and Hunter were in a deadlock, a block of wood sticking out of Hunters shoulder and blood gushing out of a wound on Robins leg.

"Robin please," She saw Hunter go for the kill, she saw Robin turn to look at her, she saw nothing but warmth on his face.

Rashel's eyes involuntarily closed, her hands feeling numb as she crashed down onto the ground. Seconds later there was a soft thump from beside her. One hand already reaching, she touched Robin's, squeezing it tightly. He hadn't deserved to die.

"Now, back to the dessert," Hunter easily picked her up like she was a lifeless doll. She let him, stopping any struggle and making herself as light as possible then when he leaned down to bite her neck again, she threw her body forward, rocking hunter backwards with her sudden weight. If only she could get the block of wood into his heart he'd be dead and this would be over.

Mind reeling, she grabbed at his shoulder where the wood was jammed tightly into his skin. She clutched and pulled at it but it was stuck there with the odd oozing black blood seeping onto her hands.

Nothing happened, and then he got a forceful grip on her, keeping her still. There was the twin bite of his fangs cutting into her skin, as she plunged into darkness.

She was going to die.


	10. Fading Heartbeats

**Chapter Nine: Fading Heartbeats**

He saw her. She was in Hunters forceful embrace, her eyes flickering as his fangs sunk into her creamy skin...The image would be stuck in his mind forever. Her hair coated in blood, bodies surrounding them, the moonlight dancing off their skin.

The image must have roused an anger so deep and ancient inside of him that it burned him into blindness until he couldn't see anything but Hunter. His body worked mechanically, running into the room, pulling Hunter off Rashel and throwing him into a wall. He was about to go and kill Hunter for everything he had ever done to hurt the girl he loved when she gasped.

Her body crumbled under her and he hurried to her side, catching her just before she hit the ground. She was losing too much blood, but he thought about that later. His first thought was how it felt to hold her again. Quinn wanted to kiss her right there, but Hunter was getting up again. Carefully he put Rashel down, but instead of attacking Hunter like he should have, he stayed by her side.

"She was too late to save the orphans. Your too late to save her," Hunter looked amused, leaning against the wall he had just been thrown against.

"Shut up," Quinn hissed, ripping pieces of his shirt off to bandage some of her gashing wounds.

"I could never teach you enough manners," Hunter sighed, but that was all he heard, his body and mind focused on trying to stop her bleeding. Rashel would die if there was any more blood, "So useless fighting death. She's going to die Quinn, there's not enough blood left for you to salvage."

Quinn ignored him, getting the blood to stop on one of her wounds. He focused entirely on stopping more of them but when one cut closed another gushed even more.

"Unless of course you give her yours...then she'd have enough blood to make the change..." He froze, hand hovering over her. Give her his blood? But that would make her a...

Hunter laughed smugly, but he ignored him looking at Rashel. Would that be what she wanted? Eternal hell? Would she mind if it was with him?

There was a glimmer on her hand as she slowly moved, still breathing hard. It was her ring, the one he had given her when they were together. The day before she left. There had to be some meaning to it if she still had it on.

"John..."she murmured, choking on the next words. He slowly held her head up, rubbing her back. There was blood everywhere but it was hers that was the most important. "I love..."

Her breathing slowed, and he could hear her heart pound quicker and quicker until it stopped. He held his breath waiting for it to start again. It did after a couple seconds, a soft thumping barely audible.

Quinn's hands felt the ground until they closed around a sharp shard of glass. He used it to cut his wrist, making sure to listen for any sudden changes in her breathing.

He placed his bloody wrist against her lips, tilting her head back so it would trickle down her throat. After an agonizing minute she responded, her lips closing around the cut and swallowing the blood. Rashel's eyes fluttered open long enough for her to see him and then she pulled away from his wrist.

"No...can't...sor...sorry," She looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes, putting her energy into a few last words before they would be parted. "love...you...please...wait."

"I'll wait forever Rashel," he cried, holding her close while they both listened to her fading heartbeats. "I'll wait forever."

He held her in his lap, tears trickling down his cheek as he watched her, counting the last of her heartbeats.

If she wanted to go, he wouldn't fight her. She wouldn't be happy as a vampire, she would hate it, maybe even hate him for changing her. As long as she was happy he would bare it.

"I love you," He whispered over and over, rocking them back and fourth in the darkness.


	11. Black Rose

**Chapter 10: Black Rose**

He was dressed in a black suit, his hands clenched in his pockets as he stood head bowed by the roses. He was in front of Theirry's Las Vegas house where he had come carrying a bloody Rashel. He had run that night, putting all his anguish into getting her body somewhere safe.

The wind was battering and cold as it attacked him from the side reminding him how late he was. He didn't move, instead reaching out to pluck a rose.

"Quinn, it's time for the..." Jez's fiery mane popped into his vision with Morgead close behind her, he was always close behind her these days. Everyone was close behind their soulmates waiting for him to crack and kill somebody. "Morgead, I'm fine."

Rakasha moved past Jez who was in a glaring war with Morgead and took his arm gently. "It's time Quinn."

Galen appeared on her other side, smiling softly at him. This place was oozing with love and sympathy but he didn't want any of it. He just wanted hers. She had said wait so he would wait and look for her even if it took forever.

With Rakasha and Galen leading, they made their way to the back where a makeshift funeral was set up. With rows and rows of chairs leading to the one thing he didn't want to see. A black coffin surrounded by black and red roses.

He walked past everyone not making eye contact until he was at the front staring into Rashel's closed eyed.

She looked asleep. Which was worse then her looking dead because he imagined her waking up and saying it was all some sort of twisted joke. He imagined being a bit mad but overall relieved.

"Rashel..."His voice was broken like that of a lost child or the call of a broken bird. The whole funeral he looked at her, watching her unmoving face. If will alone could bring back the dead she would be alive right now.

Eyes glazed, he looked over at the rows of chairs. There were people he had never met but all of them were there. He had called Elliot and the vampire slayers would be having their own private funeral for the Cat, who had died doing what she did best.

Timmy was sitting up front with Daphne and some other girl he didn't know with old soul eyes.

It was dark when he finally tore himself away from his seat to say goodbye. He got up forgetting everything he could have ever said about her that mattered.

"I loved her," He whispered slowly staring at her in that coffin. "I really loved her."


	12. The End

**Chapter 11: The End **

He gulped down the rest of the drink, throwing the empty bottle against the wall. He wished he were human, so that some drinks actually knocked him out and made him forget maybe even just for a little while.

The side of the bed where Rashel usually was, remained empty. For months it had remained empty. He picked up another bottle, weighing it in his hands before just dropping it. The crashing sounds were now a soundtrack to his life. They were all he heard besides her voice.

He knew he looked like a sad sight, leaning against the headboard as drunk as a vampire could get. There was a bottle of blood beside him, drained out of some bunny by Ash who did all he could to help.

It wasn't enough though. It was never enough. He had sworn off human blood, until he had Rashel by his side again.

Rashel. He shut his eyes, burying his head into his hands. He could feel her fingers brushing his in a soft caress.

"John," She whispered, her breath on his hair. He wrapped his arms around her slender body feeling her warmth in his arms. She tilted his head back while he fought to keep his eyes closed. A moments hesitation and then her lips were on his, twining them together.

He couldn't keep himself from her anymore. His arms kept her locked against him and he started to open his eyes.

"I love you," She whispered against his lips and then she was gone. His eyes met with the same scene he had left.

"I'll find you Rashel." He promised the empty room, staring out onto the street. "I'll find you."

**Dear Rashel, **

** Its a Chinese tradition to write letters to the dead and then burn them. It's said that they reach the person. It's worth a shot since nothing else seems to be working. I'll find you, as long as you want to be found Rashel. **

** It's only been what- a month? Time goes slowly when your not here to pass it with me. I miss you more than anything. **

** Somehow it's my fault. I was too late to save you, I made Hunter go after you- I caused all this. Maybe I deserve to suffer like this. But you didn't deserve to die. I'm waiting. **

** John**


	13. Playlist

**Unwanted Playlist**

_Two is better Than One- Boys Like Girls_  
_All about us- He is We_  
_Making Memories Of Us- Keith Urban_  
_My Immortal- Evanescence_  
_Words I couldn't say- Rascal Flatts_  
_I'll be there- Faber Drive_  
_How to save a life- The Fray  
__Tonight I wanna cry- Keith Urban_  
_Fall to peices- Matt Nathanson  
_ _Fall for you- Secondhand Senerade_ _  
I Run to you-Lady Antebellum_

_Rashel/ John: I'd Come For You – Nickelback_  
_John/ Rashel: Here Without You- 3 Doors Down_  
_Robin/Rashel: Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback_  
_Rashel/Robin: Second Chance- Faber Drive_

_Updated: .com/playlist?list=PLD214FAF69C6272E9_


End file.
